Hold On
by JessicaDelko
Summary: LONGISH ONE SHOT: Sara's been taken, but there's more to it than that.What secrets will the team find out about Nick and Sara, and will they be able to find Sara in time? WARNING: Sexual content, violence
1. Hold On

**A/N: **Hey everyone! You may have already read this so sorry if I give you déjà vu. It's under my new name as well, and all I did was make it two chapters instead of one. This is my first fic so tell me what you think! Just a one shot, but if I get decent reviews, I might start a series. Enjoy, r&r please and thank you! xoxoxo Jessica.

Warning: Violence and sexual content in Chapter 2!!! (Sry if you read it and were upset, I thought I had a warning up  )

I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO CSI!

**September 20th, 1999**

**Las Vegas County Court House**

"Mr. Stokes, please tell the jury what your findings were in your investigation at the defendants residence" the District Attorney requested as Nick Stokes sat in the witness chair of a trial regarding a recent rape case. "At the defendants residence we found hairs that were a DNA match to the victim as well as fingerprints and blood also from the victim," he said calmly.

"Thank you Mr. Stokes, you may step down." He nodded and did as he instructed. Later that afternoon the jury filed back into the courtroom as the foreman stood. "How do you find the defendant?" the judge asked. "After deliberation and consideration of the evidence presented today, we find the defendant guilty." The judge nodded.

"Sentencing will take place tomorrow at 1:00. Bailiff, take the defendant into custody." The judge banged her gavel against the hard wood and everyone stood to leave. The defendant, John Alverson, stood and turned to speak to who looked to be his brother judging by their similar looks. Before the bailiff led John out he turned around and looked at Nick. Nothing but anger was revealed in his gaze. The words "You're done" were mouthed by Mr. Alverson as he turned away. Nick turned and tried not to think about it as he walked out beside Grissom, just a meaningless grudge threat. "Not bad for your first trial," he smiled patting Nick on the back as they headed back to the lab.

**August 2005**

**Las Vegas Crime Lab**

"Hey Nick," Sara said as Nick walked into the break room. She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss before sitting down beside him on the couch. "How long before you head back?" he asked. "5 minutes. There's a crazy case and I can't for the life of me figure out how to nail this guy. We all know he did it, but we just don't have enough. Not to mention the guy is out on bail which just makes it all the better," she said sarcastically filled with frustration. "Don't worry you'll get him, you're more than smart enough to figure this out. I know you'll do great," he said smiling. "Thanks," she said resting her head on his shoulder, "I think Warrick and I are gonna check his place out again," she said, "See you later babe." She gave him another quick kiss before heading back to work, and calling Warrick over to where she was analyzing some other fibers.

"Hey Warrick, ready to head out?" "Yea just gimme a second Sar," Warrick answered, finishing up some paperwork and putting it back in it's file. "Before you say anything girl, I drive today," he grinned. "Aww, no fair." Sara fake pouted. "Hey, no puppy eyes, that's not fair!" he laughed as they headed out the door.

**Nick's House**

**9:00 am**

The next day after shift, Sara got into her car and headed over to Nick's. "Hey," she said as he answered the ring of the doorbell, "Enjoy your day off?" she asked. "Not until now," he smiled taking her jacket. "Good, 'cause I'm not tired she grinned. She wrapped her arms around him and locked lips. He grabbed her under her knees and picked up her light frame, carrying her to his bedroom and kicking the door closed behind him.

After about an hour and a half, Nick rolled over to see Sara's face calm and peaceful, like an angel, he thought to himself smiling at the sight. She was serene, with a small smile on her lips. Interrupting the moment, Nick heard the phone ring. "Stokes," he answered. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit." He rolled over and sat up, putting his feet on the floor. He ran his hair through his now messy hair. He got dressed, tried to fix the mess on his head and decided to go with a ball cap. "Hey, where're you going?" he heard Sara's voice call from behind him. "Hey," he said sitting down beside her on the bed, "That was Grissom; case came in and he's a bit short handed. Some lab techs are sick, so I'm heading in early." "I'll get dressed and meet you there ok?" she said rolling out of bed. "Alright, if Gris called hear, he probably tried your place too." Nick went to the kitchen to make some instant coffee. It would last him until he made some Blue Hawaiian once he got to the lab.

Sara came out ready to go and snatched the cup out his hands. "Hey, what do you think you're doing darling?" he drawled. She stuck out her tongue teasingly before taking a sip. "Fine then. I'll make another," he smiled as he added some mix to his cup and poured some hot water into another mug. "I'll see you there Nick, I have to stop at the store and pick up a couple things," she said as they headed out the door. "Ok, don't be too long. Love you," he said getting into his Denali. "I'll be five minutes. Love you too," see called as she opened her car door and climbed in.

**Marty's Quick Mart**

**11:00 am**

Sara walked in and headed to the back of the store and grabbed a bottle of Advil, a toothbrush, and some mini shampoos to keep at Nick's house. She'd been spending more time there lately, so she thought she should have some stuff there for her. She looked around the store for a minute to see if there was anything else when she heard a commotion coming from the front. She saw a man with a gun at the counter with some other guy. The clerk was clearly scared out of his mind. Sara got down on the floor and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" "This is Sara Sidle Las Vegas Crime Lab; I'm at Marty's Quick Mart on Blare St. There's two guys at the front with guns holding up the store" she quietly told the woman. "Thank you assistance will be there soon." Sara hung up the phone and crawled down the aisle to get a look at the robbers. "Easiest way to get some cash once your out" the man with the gun said. "Got the right John," the man beside him said. _John_, Sara made a mental note of his name. She brushed up against a panel and a bag of Cracker Jacks fell on the floor. _Shit._ She pressed her back against the shelf and closed her eyes. "John," the man nudged at the other.

"I thought you made sure there was no one in here." he said sternly. "Whatever, check it out." Sara could hear footsteps coming closer. "What do we have here?" the man joked. He now had a gun in his hand as well. _Now or never, _she thought as she reared her leg and kicked the man and got out of the way as fast as she could, but the man was much bigger than her, and he grabbed her leg. She fell over and her ID and wallet fell out of her pocket. The man picked her up and held her arm, gun pushed against Sara's back. "Hey John, look at this." The man picked up the ID and wallet and handed it to the man. The guy called John looked at her CSI ID and smiled big.

"Well isn't this my lucky day." He opened the wallet which contained a picture of Sara, Nick, and Warrick together at a restaurant they were at a while back. "Wow, this really is my lucky day. You know this guy? Nick if I'm not mistaken." He showed her the picture. "How do you know-" "So you do know him. No doubt you called the cops already" he grinned seeing the phone antennae sticking out of her pocket. "Hey man, this could be better than I thought." Sara could hear the sirens, and they were getting louder by the second. "Hey pass her over here," John told the other man. He released her arm and pushed her roughly into John. He held the back of her neck with the gun pushed into her back. "What do you say we put on a little show. I'm sure you're little CSI friends are on the way. You gave your name to 911?" he asked. "What are you gonna do if I did?" she spat at him. Then she did spit at him. "Attitude huh? I can deal." He grinned at his partner and he grinned and gave her a punch in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, and her eyes went wide. _Oh god, not my stomach _she thought. She collected her thoughts and gasped trying to get her wind back.

"Jimmy, I think we can get a little more cash with this little one than we could from here." He led Sara over to the window.

**Las Vegas Crime Lab**

**11:35 am**

Gil Grissom sat at his desk looking over some evidence from a case he was currently working on, when the phone rang. "Grissom. Yes. I'll be right there." His face went slightly pale. He ran out to the others. "Nick, come with me." "Grissom what's wrong?" Warrick asked. "911 just got a call about an armed robbery at a convenience store." "Why are we going?" Nick asked. "Because Sara made the call." Nick's face also went slightly pale and he started panicking in his mind. He stood up and the two of them headed out.

As they drove as fast as they could, Nick turned to Grissom. "Gris, why'd you ask me to come with you?" "Nick, I know you're dating her. I've known for quite some time now. I haven't said anything and I won't as long as you don't let it affect your work, and you've been doing a good job of that." "Oh. How?-" "I may not be great with people, but this was a little obvious. I'm happy for you too. Sara's been happier than she's been in a long time." Grissom answered. Nick managed a weak smile as they continued on, both silently praying that nothing bad had happened and Sara had gotten out.

**Marty's Quick Mart**

**11:50 am**

When the two got there they saw Sara's fearful face behind the glass door of the store. With a gun against her temple. "Oh god no," Nick whispered. As he approached the police car beside them. "Good thing you're here. He's had her like that for a few minutes. Won't let her go. He's threatening to shoot if we don't back off of his car around back" The officer said filling them in. "Do it," Nick said immediately. "Already done. He just won't move." "Hey there Nicky! Long time no see!" he heard a voice yell. It was the man holding Sara.

"Well ain't this a coincidence? I told you'd I'd come back for you, but I guess your girlfriend's mine instead of you. Just as good in my books. Talk to you soon!" Sara looked at Nick with fear for both of them. She struggled against her captor and stepped on his foot with force. He pistol whipped her and she let out a wince of pain. Warm blood trickled down the side of her face. Nick flinched at this and filled with anger. He stepped forward, but Grissom put a hand in front of him. Nick looked over and saw as much pain and fear on his face as he felt himself. Sara looked up and saw Nick. She tried to say 'I love you' before she was pulled away from the door and taken out the back of the store.

There was a dark blue van parked by the back door. "Jimmy, got anything back there to keep our guest in line?" John said, tightening his grip on her. "Well I do believe I do," Jimmy answered pulling out some cables from the back of the van. He grabbed Sara's wrists and pulled them behind her, binding them with the cable. He grabbed her ankles and tied them next. He ripped a piece of cloth from an old blanket in the back and gagged her with it. "John, you still good with electronics?" "I think I know a thing or two." He grinned as he took the cell phone from her pocket, turned it off and threw her into the van, hitting her head wound on the hard floor. Sara looked up and felt her lids get heavy as she gave into herself and closed her eyes and fell into unconciousness.

**Las Vegas Crime Lab**

**12:30 pm**

**Day 1 of kidnapping**

Nick sat on the couch and just stared blankly at the floor, as thoughts ran through his head at a million miles away. He thought she was just running a little late from the store, even if it had already been almost 30 minutes longer than she said she would. That wasn't the worst part he thought. _He knew me; he did this because he knew me, but who? Why would anyone want to do this to Sara because of something I've done? Oh god, it's all my fault…_ Warrick walked in and sat down beside him.

"You okay man? It's gonna be alright, we'll get her back soon." He put his hand on Nick's shoulder and tried to comfort. "I know, but she can't get hurt 'cause of this, I'd never forgive myself, she would never-" "Don't say that man, Sara's strong, she'll be okay," he said squeezing Nick's now shaking shoulder. "You don't understand Warrick. Sara's pregnant." "Pregnant? But – how long have you-?" "Almost a year, she's two months along. I found out two days ago. I was going to propose tonight. Then we were going to tell everyone, Sara didn't want it affecting work so we kept it quiet." "Nick, I didn't- we're all doing our best to find her and fast as possible. I promise you we'll get her back." Nick leaned over and put his head in his hands for a minute then got up. "Who's processing the store?" he asked Warrick. "Catherine and Greg. The security video is on it's way over." "Thanks, I'm gonna go see Grissom." Nick stood up to leave then turned. "Warrick?" he looked up. "Thanks man." "We'll get her Nicky, I promise. By the way, congrats dad." Nick smiled and opened the break room door then headed to Grissom's office.

Warrick leaned back against the couch and took in the new information, which was a lot to take in at this time. Sara and Nick, Sara and Nick's baby. He silently prayed that they were both alright. He got up and headed to the lab. He couldn't just sit around anymore; he had to do anything in his power to help find her faster.

**Grissom's Office**

Grissom just sat there. This couldn't, shouldn't be happening to Sara. Ever since Sara came to Las Vegas, they'd grown closer than before, but she was like a daughter to him. He felt like a piece of his life was taken. He could only imagine how Nick feels. Sara had become extremely close to Nick. He didn't know why but he felt like there was more too the situation than Nick told him in the car on the way to see Sara. He heard a knock at the door and saw Nick. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages, even though he only started shift an hour ago.

"Come in Nick, sit down." Nick walked in and sat down in the chair in front of Grissom's desk. "Was she at your place this morning?" Nick nodded. "I thought so. She didn't answer her phone when I called. Can you tell me what happened this morning?" "Well you called and I got dressed and Sara said she would come and help out too. Around 10 we got in our cars and she said she had to go to the store to pick up a few things. The next time I saw her was-" he stopped and looked down. "Thanks," Grissom said as he made a little note. "Is there anything else?" Grissom asked looking up. "She's two months along." Nick said looking at the floor. Grissom went blank with shock. _This can't be happening. Not to Sara. Not an innocent life._ "Nick I-" "Just find her Gil." "We will Nick. We will."

**3:30 pm**

**Day 1**

Sara awoke still dizzy from her head injury, which was still throbbing. Her wrists and ankles were still bound. She was propped up against the wall in an empty room. There was a large steel door across the room. She struggled against her bindings but they wouldn't budge. Then she felt the pain again in the side of her stomach and looked down. _Oh god, please be okay, _she thought. She kept fighting against the rope until she heard the door open.

In walked John and Jimmy, Jimmy with another rope in his hand. She pushed her body against the wall and tried to move away until she was in the corner with the two of them in front of her.

"Miss us babe?" John smirked. "What do you want from me? What did I do? Let me go, I won't turn you in." Sara asked anger ever increasing in her voice. "Don't worry babe, you're just going to help me get what I deserve after the past 5 years I've had 'cause of that asshole Stokes."

"What did Nick ever do to you? Leave him out of this!" She felt a rough hand come across her face, stinging her cheek.

"Don't you talk to me like that little girl. You're precious Nicky put me away for 5 years. That girl never said no!" he kicked her legs. "I didn't do anything wrong!" he kicked her again.

She fell on her side, tears escaped her eyes. "String her up and get the camera. We're gonna have some fun first." Jimmy grabbed the ropes around her wrist and dragged her to the middle of the room. He took the rope in his hand and looped it through a large hook hanging from the ceiling. He tied it to the ropes binding her and pulled, hoisting her body off the ground.

She felt her legs dangle just above the cracked wood floor and started to swing. She kicked as hard as she could at John, but he grabbed her legs and pulled out a knife. Her eyes went wide with fear. He grabbed her shirt collar and cut down the middle of the shirt and the sleeves, removing her shirt. The cold air hit her body like needles. Her dizziness returned and she shook her head._ It's just blood loss, fight it Sara, _she struggled to keep her eyes open. She felt the cold blunt edge of the knife glide down her leg as he cut off her jeans, leaving her in her underwear and bra.

She looked down and saw the bruises on her stomach and legs. She didn't think it was that bad, she felt pain, but now she started to worry. _Please let the baby be ok, please be ok. _She thought as she saw a flash go off.

She heard a lighter light as Jimmy lit up a cigarette. He breathed in then exhaled the smoke. He held the cigarette then smirked. Sara let out a small cry as she felt the hot object touch her thigh and saw another flash go off. He did it again to her other leg as more flashes went off.

"You're pretty tough girly. I thought you'd be out by now." John grinned as he pulled out his knife. She cried out as he walked behind her and dragged the blade down her back, blood pouring down from between her shoulder blades down to the curve of her back. He continued to slice her arms, then he gripped the handle of the 3 inch blade and stuck it into her leg. She screamed as the blade was pushed deep beneath her skin. Flashes went off as it stuck out of her bleeding leg. He slowly pulled it out making her cry out again.

"Get her down John. We'll be back later girly." John cut the rope with his bloodied knife. Sara fell to the ground. She felt the ropes around her wrists and ankles loosen as they were cut. "You're not going anywhere are you? Good." He turned and left closing the large door behind him.

Sara tried not to give in as she pulled her body across the floor where her ripped clothes were thrown on the floor. She grabbed for her shirt and ripped a long strip. She reached down her body and tied it tightly around the stab wound which was still steadily bleeding. She wiped the blood and sweat from her face as her body went limp and she slipped back into unconsciousness.

**Las Vegas Crime Lab**

**2:00 am Day 2**

Nick looked at the clock in the lab where the television was. He watched the tape over and over. He watched as she tried to fight back, then he punched her hard in the stomach, making her fall as her captor gripped her arms. He watched in fear as the fist came into contact with her stomach. "Please be okay baby. Both of you," he whispered. He stood up and turned the tape off. He walked into the lab where Greg was analyzing some evidence gathered from the store.

"Are the DNA and AFIS results back from the samples?" Nick asked. "Yea, hold on," he said as he pushed his chair over to where the file was. "The blood found was Sara's, the print found was from an ex-con, got out about a couple months ago for rape, name John Alverson. Nick you ok?" Greg looked at Nick who froze at the name. "Do you have his file?" Nick asked. "Yea, said he went away due to evidence found at his place by... you." Greg looked at Nick with the same worry. Nick bolted out the door and headed to Grissom's office.

He opened the door and saw Grissom sitting at his desk, with unshed tears threatening to pour from his eyes. "Grissom what is it?" Nick asked, panicking in his mind. "This came by rush mail about 10 minutes ago." He handed Nick several Polaroid pictures and he fell backwards into the chair behind him. Images of Sara's bruised and bleeding body hanging from a rope were on the film. He looked at the next one, a long gash down her back, another, Sara's leg had a knife in it. Nick started shaking as he dropped the pictures.

"Oh god…" Nick hung his head in his hands. "This came with it," Grissom said holding out a piece of paper. Nick looked up and took the paper. "Paybacks a bitch isn't it? I'll call you." He put the paper back down on the table. He gritted his teeth as his fists tightened turning his knuckles white. "I want this guy now Gris," he said, anger rising. "I know I do too Nick." Nick looked down as his cell phone rang.

He held the phone to his ear and Grissom stared with worry. "Stokes." "…Ni..Nick…" "Sara!" Grissom's eyes went wide as he paled with worry. "Nick…I…" "Sara, it's okay, Sara I'm going to find you" Nick said as a tear fell down his cheek. "Aww how cute. Going to be her knight in shining armor?" another voice said through the phone. "You bastard. Where is Sara!" Nick yelled. "Now, now, don't think you're going to get your damsel for free now? You're smarter than that." "What do you want?" "Five million in cash. Tomorrow, wired to the account I'll call you with later. If I smell a cop near here I'll put a bullet in her head. I think you'll find the internet a good pass time till then, SaraWatch is fun I've heard. Bye for now Nick." The line went dead. Nick closed the phone is his pocket.

"Gris I need your computer." Grissom stood up and let Nick sit down. Nick clicked on the internet icon and type into the browser. "Please let him be lying" he thought as he waited for the search to finish. Suddenly a window popped up. A figure was lying on the floor, bloody and barely breathing. From the camera angle, it looked like it was on the ceiling in the corner of a small room.

Grissom turned away, he could barely stand to look. She looked awful. He turned back and watched as she rolled over and the camera could see her face. She was almost like a ghost she was so pale from the blood loss, her eyes weren't the ones he knew, they were darker than normal, not the bright eyes full of energy and life he'd seen everyday, full of determination. He couldn't bare to see her that way. He put his hand on Nick's shoulder as he put his head in his arms on the desk. He held in sobs saying over and over quietly "Sara I'm sorry, it's my fault, Sara I'm sorry…" Grissom bent down and came to Nick's level. "Nick, Nick listen to me. This _is not _your fault, okay? It's not, it's John's." Nick took a deep breath and brought his head up.

"Hook my phone up to trace the next call. I wanna nail this bastard." "I'll get Catherine to get it done, I need your phone." Nick drew the phone from his pocket and handed it to Grissom who them walked out of the office. Nick looked at the monitor as memories of his time in the box flooded back. Lying there alone, no one knowing where he was, watching him not being able to do anything. "I'll find you Sara, just hold on." He touched the screen where she was laying. She pulled her head up and struggled to sit herself up against the wall. He watched as she sat up her head fell and rested against her chest as her arms were wrapped around her stomach tightly.

"Catherine? Can you call Brass and get him to get him tracing software over here as soon as possible?" "Yeah no problem. Have you found out anything more about Sara?" "Yea, that's why we need the equipment. The kidnappers are going to call back soon." "Call back?" "Yes, they just called Nick's cell from Sara's no doubt. Nick's watching her in my office." "Watching her?" Catherine asked confused. "The sick bastard hooked a camera up in the room she's being kept in." "Oh my god," Catherine said looking down. "Nick's taking it really bad. He's been a wreck all day, but this just made it so much worse." "Nick?" "I might as well tell you, Nick and Sara have been seeing each other for almost a year and Sara's pregnant." Catherine froze and tears filled her eyes. "I'll get Brass here fast as possible," she said turning and heading to her phone wiping away the tears. "Be okay Sara, hold on," she said to herself as she dialed Brass' cell number.


	2. I'll find you

**Day 2 2:15 am**

Tears still flowed from her eyes, she thought she would've been out of tears by now. She was so happy, so hopeful when she heard his voice on the other end of the line, even if he was scared too. She could hear the shakiness in his voice, but it was his voice, and that helped her believe she was closer to being found. Then he took the phone from her and she fell back into sadness, playing his words over and over in her head, keeping the light there.

She curled up trying to keep warm then rolled over off her side that sent shocks of pain through her when she brought her knees up. She had hair in her face but she didn't want to waste the little energy she had on getting hair off her face. She tried to crawl back to the wall where she had been to prop herself up again. It was hard to breathe lying down. She winced as she used her arms to pull herself to the corner. She sat up using the corner for support and brought her better leg up. She put her arms on her knee and put her head down. She heard the door open again and froze, afraid of what the two men would do to her now. She looked up and saw him carrying a glass of water and a muffin.

"Don't want our bargaining chip dying on us. Yet, anyway." He placed the plate and cup at her feet and started to turn then said "I would clean myself up if I were you, you look like shit for TV," he laughed leaving yet again. She grabbed for the water and muffin and as slowly as she could drank and ate them, she wanted to make it last. She looked around the room for signs of a camera. _What did he mean? Can they see me like we did with Nick? Maybe he's just messing with my head. _She asked herself these questions as she ate. She looked at the far corner of the ceiling and saw what looked like a small hole. _Maybe he wasn't lying, he must be stupid for telling me. _She'd known for a while that Grissom had been loosing his hearing and had figured out that he could lip read. He always looked at peoples lips when they were talking. She finished her meal and started to pull herself across the floor to get closer to the camera. She hoped Grissom was watching, if there was anyone watching, but it was worth a shot.

**Las Vegas Crime Lab – Grissom's Office**

**Day 2 2:40 am**

Nick sat at the desk and continued to watch. John had come in and given her food and water. He was glad she was getting something, but he knew the act was not out of kindness, but only to keep Sara alive long enough. John spoke to Sara and she looked at him with confusion. When he left she started looking around then her eyes found the camera and she gazed into it. Nick looked into her eyes; they were darker and the energy he used to see wasn't there, but he could still feel the fight in her, and it gave him home. He ran out to the hallway and saw Greg. "Greg! Get Grissom for me now, tell him Sara found the camera." Greg nodded and turned around and ran to get Grissom. Nick sat back down at the desk and continued to watch as Sara slowly started pulling herself across the floor closer to the camera.

Grissom ran into the room, "She found the camera?" he asked slightly out of breath. "Yea, after John left she started looking around then she looked into the camera and started heading towards it. "She knows. God, I should never underestimate you Sara. Nick, can I sit down, I need to get a closer look." "Sure, what is it?" "She's going to talk to us." "How?" Nick asked. "No one but Sara I guess knows but I'm losing my hearing. I've picked up lip reading over the year and I guess she noticed. She wouldn't be crawling over here for nothing." _That's my Sara, _he thought as he for the first time in a while, showed a small smile. "Nicky, grab me some paper." Nick opened the drawer of Grissom's desk and pulled out a notepad and a pen. "Just a little closer Sara, there" he smiled as she stopped and sat up. He could see her tears and worried what she would say. She started to speak slower than normal making sure she mouthed the words right. He 'listened' to her for a few seconds and frowned. "Sara don't do this, you don't have to." "What is she saying?" "Exactly what you did. Her goodbyes."

**Day 2 – 2:50 am**

Sara crawled across the floor slowly, trying not to cause herself anymore pain. When she thought she was close enough she stopped and sat up, holding her better leg to keep her up. She took and breath and started.

"Grissom if you can understand me, you might want to grab some paper. You can write all the technical stuff at the beginning. I leave all my possessions to Nick, and all my clothes to Catherine, I'm sure they'll fit her," she laughed weakly and continued. "Grissom, you've been like a father to me these past years, and if this is my goodbye I want you to know that I care so much about you and I wish we could've had more time together. Catherine, you've been like a mother to me, even if we fight sometimes, but that's us isn't it? Warrick, you're like my brother, you are my brother, you've always looked out for me and thank you for that, I love you bro," she weakly smiled and gave a weak cough. "Greg, what can I say man, you can make me laugh when I feel like crap. You're like my little brother, and I'm so proud of you. You've become an amazing CSI." She coughed again but continued.

"Nick, Nick I don't know what do say," she felt tears stain her cheeks again. "I love you so much, I'm sorry you got involved in all of this. I wish we could've had more time, have our baby, getting married, grow old. I'll miss you but I'll always be with you and I don't care if that's cheesy. I love you all and I'll miss you guys so much. Hopefully not goodbye, I know you'll find me, but how soon neither of us are sure I know that. Goodbye everyone." When she finished she heard the door open. "What are you doing over here?" Jimmy asked. "Making sure you don't get the better of me," she coughed. She stared down the man in front of her and he met her gaze. "What's it matter? No one can hear you. C'mon you're coming with me." He grabbed her wrist and tried to pull, but she fought back with all the strength she could, but it wasn't enough. He grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the room. "Where are you taking me?" she asked. "You'll find out soon enough. Time's almost up and we're not done with you yet."

**Las Vegas Crime Lab – Grissom's Office**

**Day 2 – 2:50 am**

Grissom wrote down the last of Sara's goodbyes and wiped the tears from his face. Nick had his arms crossed and his eyes were filled with tears as well. Then Grissom looked back to the monitor and saw the door open. The other man walked in and said something to Sara he couldn't make out at his angle. Sara spoke back then the man grabbed her arm and pulled. Sara tried to fight back but he was too strong and dragged Sara out of the room out of view. "No!" Nick yelled as stared at the monitor. He looked at the room for the first time, he hadn't taken his eyes off Sara since he'd found the site. There was blood everywhere she had been. Some places were just smudges, but a few were small, but big enough puddles of blood. Nick grabbed the paper and left the room. He headed to the break room to sit down and read what Sara had said.

He sat down and began to read. As he read on, the tears kept coming he finished and set the paper down. He couldn't do anything more but cry. He let all the emotion he had in him. Catherine was walking by opened the door to the break room and sat down beside. "Hey Nicky, it's going to be alright, we're going to find her." She hugged him and rubbed his back in comfort. He picked up the paper and handed it to Catherine. "You should read this." "What-" "Sara found the camera and Grissom lip read this."

She looked at the paper and started reading it. As she read on, she too started to cry. "Oh Sara," she said, wiping her eyes. "Nick, it won't come to this, you know that right? Look here," she said and he looked up at her. "It won't come to this," she said shaking the paper. "Come with me, we have your phone hooked up. It shouldn't be too long 'til he calls, it's been a while since he last called." Nick nodded and followed Catherine to where Brass and another man at a computer was. Nick's phone had some wires attached to it, all he could do now was wait. He sat there and continued to silently pray she was alright and what he'd just read wouldn't be her goodbye.

**Day 2 – 3:15 am**

"Aww now Sara you look right awful," John said in mock pity. She just looked up at him and stared angrily. She tried to fight off her fatigue, she refused to let him know she was close to giving in. "You know minus the cut and bruises you're kinda hot, I can see why Stokes would find you attractive." She looked at the man in disgust and tried to crawl further away from him. "Ah-ah-ah don't you go anywhere missy, I'm just about to call your boyfriend." He picked up her phone and hit the speed dial button for Nick's cell phone. It rang three times before there was answer.

"Why hello there Nick, you miss me?" _"Where did you take Sara?" _"So did you like the show? I'm thinking of turning it into a series." _"Quit the bullshit, where is she and give the account number." _John read him the account number. "Now I better get my money Stokes," John warned him. _"You'll get it, just let me talk to Sara first." _"Gee, I don't know about that," _"Let me talk to her or no deal." _"You're not in a good position to make demands Nick, but I guess you could talk to her for a second, it might be the last time after all." _"It better not be. Put her on." _John put the phone to Sara's ear.

"_Sara?" _"Nick… Did you..get the…" _"Yes, Grissom got all of it. Sara, hold on babe just a bit longer. I love you." _"I love you…" The phone was pulled from her ear. "I think that's enough for now." _"Where will we meet you?" _"Once I make sure the money is in my account, meet us at the old warehouse on Maxis Rd. outside of town, let's say around 10." _"Fine. By the way, you lay another finger on her and I will kill you."_ "I'm scared now. You know all those years ago Nick? It was consensual, I never hurt that girl, she did like it rough though. I wonder if this one does too," he laughed. _"Don't you dare you-"_ John turned off the phone and put it is his pocket.

"So you any fun girly? Let's see what Nick likes about you so much." John laughed as he walked towards Sara. "Jimmy, get out, she's mine." "But-" "No buts, get the hell out Jim." Jim turned and closed the door behind him. Sara watched as Jim left then looked to John who was getting closer, he reached for her and she pulled away, but she could only fight back so much…

**Las Vegas Crime Lab**

**Day 2 – 3:20 am**

"If you lay another finger on her, I will kill you. Don't you dare-hey! Shit!" Nick yelled as he hung up the phone. "We got a 2 mile radius on the location," the man at the computer said. "Cath, run a search on the addresses in the area, see if anything comes up. She nodded and headed out to look. "Nick, there's close to a hundred houses in that area, it's probably going to take a while, go lie down in the break room, you need to rest." Grissom said. "I know, okay," Nick said heading to the break room.

He walked in and lied down on the couch, but he couldn't sleep, not now. He rested his eyes, but he couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about Sara, she sounded so much weaker just now, he cringed at what he thought John might do. He couldn't think about it, it wouldn't happen he told himself. He laid there for how long he didn't know, two hours, three hours, just staring at the ceiling when Catherine ran in.

"Nick! I think I found Sara!" Nick jumped up and ran out of the room following Catherine. "One of the houses in the search area belongs to a James Alveson." "That's got to be where they're keeping her, is Brass getting a warrant?" "As we speak, once he calls, we're heading over there." Catherine finished as Warrick and Greg ran in. "Did you find her?" Warrick asked. "We're pretty sure, we're heading there when Brass calls with the warrant." No more than a minute later Catherine's phone rang and they all sprinted for their cars.

**Day 2 – 6:00 am**

Sara shivered in the corner of the new room she was in. She figured she was in the basement, there were no windows. She fought to stay awake, afraid to close her eyes. She was wrapped in John's large jacket, he didn't bother to take it with him when he finished with her. She felt like dying, she thought, if it weren't for the baby she'd probably have given up by now. She curled up into a tighter ball. It hurt, but it would keep her warm until she could get some clothes. All she had still was her bra and underwear, now torn on the side. She kept waiting, hoping this would all be over soon. Then she heard some coming from the floor above her. She heard a loud crash and men shouting. More than two men. "Thank god," she whispered as she smiled weakly, trying to hold on for one more minute. One more minute.

Nick followed the police cars in front of him, hoping that this was it, that they'd found her. They turned off the car sirens but continued speeding down the street. The cars stopped and Nick pulled over. He could see the blue van they described before sticking out from behind the house. He got out of his car and stood back as the police forced the door open and several officers ran in. Nick, followed by Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Greg approached the house. A minute later two officers came out with two men in custody. John and Jimmy Alverson. Brass looked at Nick and nodded for him to come in. He ran for the door and ran down the stairs, he just knew where she was, he had a strange feeling. He ran into the room and saw her curled up in the corner.

"Sara!" he yelled as he ran over to her and rolled her over into his arms. She was ice cold and so pale. "Nick…" she whispered. "Sara, I'm here now it's okay, you're both okay now," he said as he held her close. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "Nick…I love you…" Nick felt her body go limp and pulled back to see her face. "Sara, please no, just hold on, Sara don't go, please," he cried as he held her close and rocked back and forth, tears streaming down his face. Catherine, Grissom, Warrick and Greg stood behind him by the door. Catherine started crying as Grissom held her as she cried into his shirt. Warrick and Greg just stood there, it just couldn't be happening.

The paramedics rushed in and bent beside Nick, "We need you to let go, she needs help," the man said. Nick nodded as he shakily put her body on the floor. "B-Be careful. S-She's pregnant…" he stammered. The man nodded and felt for a pulse. "Got one, very faint, bag her." The other man nodded and put the mask on her mouth attached to a rubber bag and rhythmically squeezed and released it. Nick stood up and couldn't move. He froze as he watched the man start chest compressions. Warrick walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulder. The man stopped his compressions, "She's stable enough to move, get a stretcher down here!" The man yelled to the officers upstairs. "We'll get her on the gurney is the ambulance once we get her upstairs. The officers hurried down the stairs carrying the stretcher. They lifted her onto the stretcher and carefully took her up the stairs. The other paramedic walked over to Nick. "Come with me, you can ride with her," he led Nick upstairs and into the ambulance where they were hooking Sara up to machines, the paramedic still continuing the rhythmic squeeze and release of the bag before the replaced it with an oxygen mask when the man said she was stabilizing.

Nick took her hand and held it, never letting go, whispering softly "C'mon Sar', you can beat this, hold on sweetheart." They arrived at the hospital and Sara was rushed into emergency room. "Pregnant Caucasian female, multiple contusions and stab wounds, major blood loss," the paramedic told the doctor. "Get her into a room, we need to get her pulse up and make sure there's no internal bleeding, not to mention the baby." The paramedic held Nick back as they took Sara into the elevator. "Come with me, I'll get you some coffee, you're friends will be here soon." Nick nodded still numb. He solemnly walked down the hallway to another elevator. _"Hold on Sara, be strong, hold on" _he said repeatedly in his head as he was taken upstairs.

**Las Vegas General Hospital**

**8:00 am**

Nick sat on the couch, his fingers entwined together in a fist, resting his head on them. Catherine sat beside him, staring blankly into nowhere, Warrick leaning against the wall beside the couch. Greg paced back and forth in the corner, nervously biting his nails. Grissom was being Grissom, just standing there numb like Nick, deep in thought staring blankly. Finally after the long wait, a doctor walked in.

"You're here for Ms. Sidle?" he asked. "Yes, can we see her now?" Nick answered standing up. "Yes. She isn't awake yet but you can go into her room and wait." "Wait, what about the baby?" Nick asked looking at the doctor, hoping he didn't hear what he thought he would. "Guess it takes after it's mom, it's a fighter alright. It's a fine, healthy soon-to-be baby." Nick smiled as a tear ran down his cheek. Catherine hugged him tightly, then walked down the hall beside him, the others right behind him.

When Nick walked in, he saw Sara's calm serene face, just like the last time he had seen her as she slept in his bed beside him. She was still pale, but had gotten a little color back in her face. She was hooked up to several machines, plus a blood drip. "She's lost a lot of blood, we almost lost her, but she fought. All of her other wounds should heal, but there will be a few scars. You should be very proud of this one, she never gave up," the doctor said smiling. Nick nodded and pulled a chair up beside her bed and took her hand, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. "I knew you could do it Sara," he whispered as he looked at her beautiful face. Greg, Catherine, Warrick and Grissom all sat down in the extra chairs in the room and waited. All they could do now was wait.

**11:00 am**

Sara opened her eyes slowly as the stinging, bright light found her. She moved her head and looked around the room, and saw her friends. Catherine was resting her head on Grissom, who was also sleeping. Warrick had his feet up on the table and his head resting in his chest. Greg was on the floor with his head resting in his arms on the chair he probably was in at one time. She looked down her bed, and she saw Nick. He was asleep on the bed still sitting in the chair holding her hand. She smiled and squeezed his hand as much as she could. He rolled his head and blinked a few times before opening his eyes.

"Sara," he said, sitting up straight. He couldn't help but smile at her. "I knew you'd find me," she whispered, it was all she could get out. "Is the baby…?" He smiled, "He takes after you I guess, little fighter." She smiled and winced, morphine doesn't cover it all, "Thank god, but I think it's a she," "I second that," Warrick said standing, "Hey girl, good to see you." "You too," She pulled herself up a bit to sit up more, when Catherine and Grissom woke up. Catherine looked up and saw Sara awake. She stood up and walked over the bed. "Sara, you never seize to amaze me," she smiled. "Of course, gotta keep you on your toes." She weakly laughed, then Greg finally woke up and came over too. "Hey Sara, finally stopped ignoring us?" Sara laughed then everyone else laughed with her. "Greg, I don't know what I'd do without that everyday." "Just glad to have you back," he replied.

Just then a doctor tapped on the door. "Excuse me, but I need to see Ms. Sidle. If you're not family you have to leave." "Nick can stay," he told the doctor. "He's family then?" "The closest I have." "Alright, the rest of you have to go for now." Catherine, Warrick and Greg all walked over to Sara and gave her a hug before they left. Then Grissom walked over, "I'm very proud of you Sara," he whispered as he gave her a hug. "Thank you," she whispered as tears filler her eyes. "I'll see you later," he said as he left the room. "Alright, just some bandage changes and then Dr. Matos will come in. You should be able to go home in a day or two, depending."

"Thanks," Sara said, taking Nick's hand again. They talked about the baby and everything else and the nurse changed her bandages. When the nurse left Nick stood up and sat on the side of her bed. "I was hoping that when you got out, if you wanted to come to my place." "Of course, I'm always there." "Permanently." "I'd love to," she said smiling. He smiled back and leaned over and he held her again, never wanting to let go. He pulled back and finally kissed her as he'd wanted to the past 24 hours. "So you think we'll have a boy?" she asked. "Yea, I think so." "I don't know, I think it's a girl and so does Warrick, and as I recall you don't do too good on bets with Warrick." "That's not fair, he's just really lucky," he laughed.

"Oh well, we're having a girl and that's final," she smiled. "Fine, it's a girl, but we can't have a girl until you agree with me on something." "And what would that be cowboy?" she said. "Will you marry me?" he said as he pulled out a small blue velvet box from his pocket. The diamond was a gorgeous princess cut solitaire on a gold band. She smiled and started to cry. "Yes!" she managed, then wrapped her arms around him with all the strength she had. He hugged her back softly, careful of her back, and tangled his fingers in her hair. "I love you Sara," "I love you Nick. Let's go home."


End file.
